Weight of the World Indeed
by JennCrazy
Summary: The adventure of Jay, princess and scoundrel all rolled up into one, whats she going to do the day that her worlds turned upside down? Please read, I hope to delight you all in my story


**This is my first fanfiction, and I'm inspired to write about Fable III, so I hope you all like! Please comment and stuff, and take note that it starts from the beginning so just follow along as much as you can, and want to. Spoilers further along, rating may change depending on how I much I want to devote to marriage and stuff. I say stuff often, oh well please follow :D**

"Jasper, it's too early in the morning to be awake!" I mused as I burrowed deeper into Seymour's fur. I could feel the tall butler opening curtains around the room, hear him telling me to wake up about the busy day ahead of me.

"Princess Jay, you have many things to do this morning. I suggest getting up and getting changed now." Jasper scolded nearing my bed, "Your companion is going to have to rise as well." Seymour rolled out of my arms as Jasper pulled the covers off the both of us.

"Jasper! I'm up! I'm up!" I laughed swinging myself out of the posh bed and stretching. The day outside was a brilliant hued blue, the green garden stretching outside with dapples of red roses and silk dresses of the noblewomen.

"I have prepared two outfits for you today princess, please get dressed. Eliot has been asking for your presence." Jasper retreated from my room, as I surveyed the two dresses and pondered his words.

The first dress was of exquisite silk blue as a robin's egg with white antique lace dotting the collars, sleeves, and hem. The other was a soft cotton shirt, partnered with a blue skirt and white stockings, much comfier than the swishes of the first outfit. I circled the two mannequins, trying to decide, the dress would make me look like the princess I was, and maybe it would stop Logan from getting so mad at me all the time. However, the other outfit was much more adventurous and therefore that was what I stuck on, opening the door wildly and grinning at Jasper.

"Not what your brother would like, but very conventionally you." Jasper approved, "Now Elliot is in the garden, he said there was something important he had to say to you."

"Prolly just wants to tell me about some new store in town or something. Or about how he found a really interesting book in the library." I said scratching behind Seymour's ears, "Better go see what he wants."

"Do not forget your training with Walter!" Jasper called after me as I ran out, Seymour at my heels slobbering.

I ran down the steep stone stairs, onto the cobblestone steps of the garden, and tried to avoid the many noblewomen and noblemen that were enjoying the crisp air.

"Is that a dog? I have heard of those!" A rather voluptuous woman asked leaning her powdered face into mine. I politely smiled and nodded, before belching in her face and running like mad.

"Elliot!" I yelled waving like mad and running down to him.

"Jay!" He grinned at me, smiling wildly as Seymour through himself onto Elliot, licking and jumping, generally mussing up Elliot's smart royal suit. "Oh and is this your valiant knight? Shall we defeat all who stand in our way?" He tousled Seymour's ears, "We shall protect the princess won't be you terrible pest? Won't we?"

"Oh, such noble knights! I'm surely saved." I grinned as Seymour returned to my side, "I'm going to be safe aren't I?"

Elliot smiled at me with devilish look in his eye, "Now Princess, I've been greeted by your noble guard, how about you?"

I blushed behind my smile, knowing exactly what that glint in his eye meant. Grabbing his hand I pushed myself against him and greeted him with a sweet kiss, happily noting the fact that he was smiling against my lips.

"Well, that was a new greeting, certainly.." He licked his lips, "Well then."

"Stop the noble blab Elliot." I brushed the top of my hand over my cheeks begging for the blush to recede, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about then?"

Elliot grew silent, a frown creasing his brow. "Your brother Jay, Logan is being difficult." He saw my puzzled expression, "The people are growing frustrated at his tyranny," He stepped onto the fence that surrounded the gardens, "The people in the city are growing tired of all this. They are demanding respect and rightful treatment."

I stepped up next to him, the sea breeze flipping my hair over my face, I looked down over the smoky brown city that Elliot was talking about.

He tugged at my hand and I stepped down, "Your brother killed a worker this morning Jay. The workers in the castle are freaking out." He turned me with a whisk of his wrist, making my body facing him, "I was thinking you could speak to them, they may hate your brother, but they don't hate the princess yet."

I sighed, and nodded. I hated to be the princess, but I kept being reminded by everyone around me, usually Walter and Jasper, trying to educate me properly. Elliot always tried to keep it subdued, but then again he couldn't keep it under wraps all the time either.

"Come on then." I grabbed his hand, "And keep up slowpoke!"

When I entered the kitchen, the kitchen workers stopped their chatter, and a cold demeanor swept through the room. I halted, growing hot as I saw their angry faces mocking me, their princess! Normally, I wouldn't care for their icy stares, but I was trying to help them. Elliot's soft cough kept my tongue from lashing out a berating, so instead I sighed and told them to keep their chins up and things would be better.

"So please just continue your work, I'm sure my brother will do everything possible to make the situation better." I almost lost my cool as a girl snickered, but just then Walter walked into the room, stroking his mustache.

"Quite a speech, reminds me of your mother." Walter said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Well come on, training." Walter frowned at my complete lack of enthusiasm. He grew even quieter when I angrily snapped at someone waving a petition in my face. The training was rather brutal, I'm sure Walter was paying me back for my brutish behavior.

I tried to block his attack and ended up with him taunting me, "Come on Princess!"

With a lunge that surprised me, I hit him so hard the sword broke in half, and for the first time in that day Walter's face lit up, "By Avos! You did it Jay!"

"Elliot!" I gasped as he stumbled in, "What in the …"

"Jay! Your brother, there's a protest in the hall and your brother…"He took a deep breath, "Just come quick!"

"This can't be good." Walter muttered as I shot him a dark look.

"You think?" I mumbled as I ran after Elliot.

"Oh Walter, why?" I sobbed into my arms, Seymour nudging his cold nose into my side, "What has happened!"  
Jasper was busy packing, or trying to, for everything that he chose Walter shook his head.

"Princess we have to go, come on no more tears." Walter said pulling out his pistol and looking out the window, "we don't have much time."

"But…but….Elliot!" I said in between tears, "He'll never want to speak to me again."

"Never regret anything Princess." I hear Jasper mutter, "Never. Master Elliot is a willful boy, I'm sure that he'll be fine. Now come on Princess, we don't have time."

I got up from my rumpled covers, Seymour jumping down next to my heels. "Well then," I whispered, "We should go."

"Indeed." Walter said.

I was so glad the rain managed to hide my tears, even though my face was set stone cold.


End file.
